


Shut up and dance with me

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates, miniatura, no canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Derek pragnie odnaleźć swoją bratnią duszę, a Laura postanawia mu pomóc i organizuje w klubie imprezę walentynkową dla singli.





	Shut up and dance with me

Derek oparł się ramieniem o ścianę, przyglądając się falującemu tłumowi poniżej. Parkiet był jak zwykle pełen. Co było do przewidzenia, gdy Laura brała coś w swoje ręce.

Jego siostra zawsze potrafiła organizować wspaniałe imprezy. Nieważne, czy to były piżama party dla koleżanek z podstawówki, bal maturalny w szkole średniej, czy impreza walentynkowa dla singli. Laura miała ogromy talent i wyczucie smaku, których nie wahała się wykorzystywać, wydając kolejne imprezy w klubie, który wspólnie prowadzili. 

I nawet jeśli była przy tym odrobinę niedorzeczna, nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. 

Derek pewnie też przymknąłby oko na pomysły siostry, dając jej wolną rękę i zajął się papierkową robotą, gdyby nie fakt, że Laura organizowała tą imprezę z myślą o nim. Bo pragnęła, by wreszcie sobie kogoś znalazł.

Miał już trzydzieści dwa lata i nadal był samotnym alfą. Nie dlatego, że chciał. Zwyczajnie nie znalazł jeszcze tej właściwej osoby. Omegi, która zauroczyłaby go swoim wyglądem i urzekła wyjątkowym zapachem skóry. 

Pragnął odnaleźć swoją bratnią dusze. Być może nie okazywał tego na co dzień. Ukrywał swoje emocje. Chował je za grubymi murami, gdzie nikt nie mógł ich odczytać i wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Wiedział, że przez to wszyscy mają go za milczącego gbura z kompleksem wyższości. Tak było jednak lepiej. 

Muzyka się zmieniła. W głośnikach wybuchły dźwięki piosenki Shut Up and Dence zespołu Walk the Moon, sprawiając, że imprezowicze zakrzyczeli z ekscytacji, poddając się skocznym rytmom i śpiewając głośno razem z wykonawcą. 

Derek niemal się uśmiechnął, widząc ich tak pochłoniętych zabawą. Po raz kolejny pomyślał, że Laura była prawdziwym geniuszem w swoim fachu. 

Błądził spojrzeniem po wystroju sali. Zwykłe walentynkowe serduszka zostały zastąpione przez czerwone usta i napisy, krzyczące do niego ze ścian "pocałuj mnie", "znajdź mnie", "pokochaj mnie" i wiele innych w podobnym stylu. 

Przewrócił tylko na to oczami. 

Jego siostra była taka oczywista w swoich zamiarach, że to aż paliło w oczy. Dlatego wrócił do przyglądania się tłumowi, omijając wzrokiem coraz to wymyślniejsze hasła. 

Uwagę Dereka przykuło dziwne poruszenie w prawym kącie sali. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się uważniej temu, co się działo. Jakiś wielki, blondwłosy alfa narzucał się omedze. Drobnej budowy chłopak nie dawał rady, odepchnąć postawniejszego mężczyzny, który nieubłaganie spychał go w kierunku toalet. 

Derek odłożył trzymany w ręku kieliszek na pobliski stolik, nie zwracając nawet uwagi, czy ktoś przy nim siedział. Przeskoczył przez barierkę, lądując na ugiętych nogach piętro niżej. 

Tłum wokół niego rozpostarł się niczym morze czerwone, robiąc mu miejsce. Nikt go nie dotykał. Nikt nie próbował zaczepić, czy klepnąć w tyłek. 

Nie wiedział, czy to wina jego groźnego wyrazu twarzy, czy aury gniewu i rządzy krwi, która go otaczała. 

Ruszył w kierunku szamoczącej się pary, dając po drodze znać Boydowi - jednemu z ochroniarzy, że sobie poradzi. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna odpowiedział mu skinieniem, dając do zrozumienia, że zrozumiał. 

\- Masz jakiś problem? - zapytał Derek, kładąc dłoń i zaciskając ją na ramieniu nieznajomego alfy. 

Blondyn odwrócił się, błyskając w jego kierunku szkarłatnymi tęczówkami i Derek poczuł jak jego własne oczy przybierają ten sam kolor. Zalała go wściekłość na gówniarza, który ośmielił się użyć siły na jego terenie. Jeszcze w stosunku do bezbronnej omegi, co podchodziło pod paragraf. Zadaniem każdego alfy było bronić i dbać o omegi. Sprawiać, że czuły się szczęśliwe, cenione, chciane i kochane. A przynajmniej on tak czuł. Jego spragnione miłości serce i dusza wołająca o swoją drugą połówkę. 

\- Nie twoja sprawa - warknął alfa przez zęby.

Brwi Derek tylko uniosły się do góry na ten brak instynktu samozachowawczego. Zacisnął mocniej ręce na ramieniu blondyna, pozwalając swoim pazurom się wysunąć i wbić w skórę napastnika w niemym ostrzeżeniu. 

\- Nie. - czerwień zniknęła z oczu blondyna, a on sam przełknął z trudem, spoglądając na Dereka. - Nie mam żadnego problemu, Sir. - pochylił głowę, spuszczając wzrok, uznając tym samym wyższość Dereka. 

\- To dobrze. Zabieraj się stąd. - odepchnął blondyna, który uciekł szybko z podkulonym ogonem, niczym skarcony szczeniak, którym był w istocie. 

Derek musiał zapamiętać, by później poinformować ochronę o tym, że ten alfa miał zakaz wstępu do klubu. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na burdy i napastowanie w ich lokalu. To miejsce miało być przyjaznym miejscem dla wszystkich. Alf, bet i omeg. Wszyscy mieli się tu dobrze czuć. Odprężyć się i bawić. Pozwolić sobie na pełen luz i odpoczynek od codziennych zmartwień. Co przypominało Derekowi, że miał coś jeszcze do zrobienia, nim wróci na swoje miejsce, do samotnego podpierania ściany i kieliszka czegoś mocniejszego. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci... - zamarł, gdy odwrócił się w stronę omegi i ujrzał JEGO.

Chłopak był tego samego wzrostu co on. Ramiona węższe, a ciało drobniejszej budowy, o mlecznym kolorze i z mnóstwem pieprzyków, które Derek pragnął zobaczyć i policzyć przed uprzednim wycałowaniem. Biała kolumna szyi kusiła zostawieniem na niej znaku. Naznaczeniem, tak by wszyscy dookoła wiedzieli, do kogo ten apetyczny mężczyzna należał. Orzechowe oczy przeszły w błękit omeg, zdając się mu ulegać. Kusić. Brązowe włosy były zmierzwione, odstając w każdą stronę. Nadawały chłopakowi łóżkowego wyglądu, sprawiając, że Derek pragnął zanurzyć w nie palce i przyciągnąć go do pocałunku. 

Zjechał spojrzenie na usta szatyna i niemal jęknął, widząc jak ten zagryza pełną, dolną wargę. Pragnął uczynić to samo. Gryźć, ssać, lizać i całować te usta aż staną się nabrzmiałe i opuchnięte, a ich właściciel nie będzie jęczał pod nim, prosząc, błagając go o spełnienie. 

Derek oblizał nagle wyschnięte wargi i już wiedział, że to był błąd, gdy poczuł na języku zapach, smak omegi. Feromony szatyna pokryły go niczym druga skóra, nawołując Dereka do dalszego kosztowania. Do położenia warg na mlecznej skórze i spróbowania jej. Przekonania się jak bardzo była miękka i apetyczna. Idealna dla niego. Tylko dla niego. 

Był stracony. 

I nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy. 

Powoli uniósł dłoń i dotknął opuszkami palców policzek szatyna. Chłopak przymknął powieki. Jęknął cicho, wtulając się w jego dłoń i ocierając o nią policzkiem. Jakby pragnął naznaczyć Dereka swoim zapachem.   
Hale był pewien, że jego serce urosło nagle o dwa rozmiary. 

To, jak ta mała omega mu ufała i jak łaknęła jego dotyku, przerosło jego najszczersze oczekiwania i marzenia. 

Nachylił się i musnął czubkiem nosa ten należący do omegi. Objął szczupłe ciało, niemal sprasowując je ze swoim w mocnym uścisku. Oparł o siebie ich czoła i wyszeptał - Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? 

Czuł jak szatyn zadrżał. Ich wargi otarły się o siebie, a ciała zapłonęły we wzajemnym pożądaniu. Chłopak podniósł wzrok, przeszywając Dereka spojrzeniem pełnym pragnienia i obietnicy upojnej nocy. Naparł na jego większe ciało i otarł się o niego tańcząc. Uwodząc go swoim własnym. 

\- _Shut up and dance with me._


End file.
